1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to land vehicles for carrying boats and other land vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the United States today, boats are commonly carried and stored on trailers. These trailers are customarily backed into the water and the boats launched and retrieved onto the trailers for storage. This is convenient when a family goes for a one-day outing. However, if a family desires to camp over night also, there is a problem of carrying their camping equipment as well as the boat. This is particularly acute if they use a type of camper having a tent folded within a vehicle. Previous workers have suggested carrying such vehicles in tandem or have suggested other solutions. The following U.S. patents show previously suggested solutions to the problem or to similar problems: GILE ET Al., No. 2,881,023; LARSEN, No. 2,998,150; BLEDSOE, No. 3,556,582; BLACK, No. 3,568,866; PATTEN, No. 3,677,425; SWIFT, No. 3,718,227, and ALEXANDER ET Al., No. 3,751,073.